Teachers and parents are constantly looking for new resources to aid in the education process in the school room. Educators would ideally like to have cost effective products that are reusable for the students to use. Further, educators need multipurpose items that organize the supplies that the students use while performing their lessons.
In classes with specialized supplies such as art, teachers generally place these supplies in a centralized location such that they are accessible for all students. For example, paint brushes, charcoal, sponges, as well as construction paper must all be laid out. Teachers generally want these supplies to be laid out and remain in an organized manner. To address this, teachers will use anything from cups, cans, baskets, or even silverware caddies. This looks sloppy, and does not guarantee that everything will remain organized or even be reachable for all students. Finally, these solutions do not provide a centralized location where a student can go to pick up every supply that he or she may need. Thus, there is a need for an organized storage container that maintains all the supplies that a student may need.